Enforcer
Enforcers are a type of enemy that appear in Watch Dogs and Watch Dogs 2. Description Enforcer fighting against a gang Enforcer]] Enforcers are enemies that have heavy armor on them, which makes them more resistant to bullets than Elites, Veterans, and Gunmen. They have what appears to be military-grade armor on them, which covers the whole body, gloves, boots, a helmet, and a face mask. On the Profiler, they are indicated by a red shield icon. They can be easily identified by their "muffled" voices, possibly because of the masks they are wearing. Enforcers can be either of the Chicago South Club, Black Viceroys (Orange), Pawnee Militia (Camo), SWAT (Blue), or Fixers (blue and gray). The colors on their armor can identify their faction. In Watch Dogs 2, the Enforcers are almost the same as in the first game, although only Police, FBI, and Umeni Enforcers will wear military-grade equipment. Gang enforcers are now shirtless and obese, only utilizing bullet proof vests for protection. Despite this, they possess as much armor as if they were wearing military grade equipment. Corrupt cop enforcers are also obese, but they hide their armor underneath white button-down shirts. Tactics Enforcers are less likely to appear than other enemies, but they may make things harder when they appear. Enforcers, unlike all other enemies variations, do not take cover; however, they compensate this by their heavy armor which allows them to withstand large amounts of ballistic damage. Enforcers mostly make use of the U100 light machine gun (they are the only known users of this weapon), and ATSG-12 or SG-90 shotguns. These weapons can prove to be particularly lethal and one may easily get killed by an enforcer should they use no cover. As a consequence of their heavy armor, enforcers are unable to run and are much less mobile than enemies using standard armor. Unlike other enemies, enforcers cannot be taken down - doing so requires the player to unlock the Enforcer Combat Take Down skill first. Taking down an enforcer is a lengthy process and may leave the player vulnerable, thus making it advisable to ensure no one is around when taking down an enforcer. Lethal takedowns (with weapons) cannot be performed on enforcers, making takedowns unadvisable in combat. Although they can absorb massive ballistic damage, they are particularly weak to explosives. Two IEDs, two grenade launcher rounds or four Frag Grenades will be sufficient to take them down. Various CTOS devices such as transformers will one-hit kill them if hacked to explode, whereas steam valves will immobilize them for a short period of time. As with most enemies, enforcers may be targeted with the Disrupt Enemy Comms skill which will stun them as well. In case the player is restricted to using weapons, shotguns are the most efficient since they deal the most damage per shot at close range, although one may expose themselves to the enforcer's weaponry in close quarters. The M107 and its unique variant, the Destroyer, are also extremely effective against them since they will kill enforcers in two and one headshots, respectively, allowing one to kill them at long range, at a safe distance. In Watch Dogs 2, Marcus can takedown enforcers using the Thunderball without requiring an ability first, as it is actually quite lethal in the real world. However, enforcers will still take more time to takedown. Appearances An Enforcer appears for the first time in Dressed in Peels, in the underground after killing the first wave of corrupt prison guards. He must be neutralized in order to continue the mission. If Aiden does not have the Enforcer Combat Take Down skill unlocked, he must kill the enforcer, and his weapons are limited to nothing more powerful than an M1014. Luckily, there are numerous steam valves in the room that can be used to stop him for a short time and an electrical box on the far left which will kill him instantly. In the following acts, Enforcers appear more frequently, although they are likely easier to kill because Aiden will have unlocked the ability to craft IEDs and may have already purchased the M107 or unlocked the Destroyer. When an Enforcer appears, there are often panels or steam valves that can help the player to kill them. If the player has a police heat level of 5 (3 later in the game), SWAT teams will be dispatched after the player. In each SWAT SUV, there is one Enforcer who is assisted by three SWAT Elites. ''Watch Dogs 2'' Enforcers have been beefed up in Watch Dogs 2 and their armor has also been redesigned. Enforcers can now survive multiple explosive attacks and they can also run for a limited amount of time. Unlike the first game, Enforcers don't wear a face mask anymore and their voices are similar to regular enemies, with a few additional lines. Enforcers usually take more hits to be killed and they sometimes fire for no reason if the player takes cover. Marcus can also take an Enforcer out with his Thunder Ball, though this exposes him to more gunfire. The taser is also an effective weapon against enforcers, working just the same as other enemy types, though it may take at least 2-3 hits until they become unconscious. They can be instantly knocked out if the player has the Stun Amp Up upgrade. Only Police, Umeni, and FBI enforcers wear military-grade body armor. Gang enforcers however do not wear any military grade body armor except a vest. Gang enforcers lack helmets, but can still survive multiple headshots. Enforcers still use much of the same weaponry from the first Watch Dogs, ''but now make use of the SGR-12 semiautomatic shotgun, as well as the AK-47 assault rifle. Two enforcers of a gang can be assigned to a certain target if Marcus has the Gang War Ability unlocked. A police enforcer accompanied by a police elite will arrive to arrest a target if the player frames the target using APB: Wanted Criminal. Mission Appearances *Dressed in Peels *Breakable Things *Uninvited *A Risky Bid *Role Model *A Pit of Paranoia *Unstoppable Force *For the Portfolio *By Any Means Necessary *Little Sister *No Turning Back *Numerous Criminal Convoys *Final Weapons Trade investigation *Various Street Sweeps (Bad Blood) Quotes Fixers *"Trust me sheep, you've never seen anything like me!"'' *''"It's off to purgatory with this asshole!"'' *''"Your bullets against my armor? Don't make me laugh!"'' *''"Engaging target now!"'' *"Fuck me! He killed them all!" '' Chicago South Club *"You think you can take me on, tough guy, huh?"'' *''"Backup? *laughs* I'm my own backup!"'' *''"It's only a matter of time, friend!"'' *''"That's it? That's the best you can do?"'' *''"Start counting jackass! You've got about five seconds left!"'' *''"Those were my friends you fuck!"'' Black Viceroys *''"Bet you ain't seen nothing like me!"'' *''"Ain't gonna have a body for your funeral!"'' *''"I haven't lost a fight yet, pussy!"'' *''"You shouldn't have come here!"'' *''"You're mine now, motherfucker! I'm gonna end you!"'' *''"Shit, he's down!"'' SWAT *''"You girls can go home now; the cavalry's here." '' *''"No more fooling around. It's time we get serious." '' *''"This is the top of the line body armor, you don't stand a chance."'' *''"You have have the right to remain silent. Anything you say... Ah fuck it. You're going down, asshole!"'' *''"You know who the cops call when they need help? Me!"'' *''"You have no idea who you're dealing with!"'' *''"I'm taking you down, asshole!"'' *''"That pea shooter ain't gonna work on me."'' *''"It's cuffs or in a body bag! Your choice!"'' *''"Hey, you can't hide forever. I know you're there!"'' *''"Lay down your weapon and step out where I can see you!'' *''"Time's running out little man!"'' *''"He's shooting!"'' *''"I've barely even taken- OH, GOD!"'' *''"This is wrong, I'm taking damage!"'' *''"I don't think I can take much of thi- No, no! I got this!"'' Gallery Cops Enforcer.jpg|SWAT Enforcer. Enforcer_Side.jpg|Enfocer from side. Enforcer_Back.jpg|Enforcer from back. Blume_Enforcer.png|White Enforcer only in Unstoppable Force, shown as Veteran. Trivia *Enforcers boast about their body armor during combat. An example of this is when a SWAT enforcer says "This is top of the line body armor. You don't stand a chance!" *One can appear as a target in some Fixer Contracts. When their vehicle is destroyed, they will flee and run like a normal driver despite their heavy armor. *Two enforcers are present in all Pawnee Militia criminal convoys. *When fighting Iraq, he registers as an enforcer, despite not wearing all the same armor. He is very resistant against explosives, but can be killed in a few shotgun hits. * The fact that it is possible to take an Enforcer down without the matching skill is possibly a glitch. It can be noted that it can be performed only if the Enforcer hasn't spotted Aiden, and in some cases it might not work. * Hitting an Enforcer with a vehicle can often one-hit kill them, but the player must be quick in running them down as their weapons can quickly kill the player before they have a chance to run them down. * Strangely, enforcers of every faction have the same voice if Aiden is taking them down with his baton. * The enforcer seen in Dressed in Peels is the only regular police enforcer in the game, all others are SWAT, Chicago South Club, Pawnee Militia, Black Viceroys or generic fixers. He uses the Fixer's enforcer dialogue. * The enforcer encountered at the end of By Any Means Necessary is arguably the strongest enforcer, if not the strongest enemy, in the game. He is able to withstand roughly twice the explosive and weapon damage of a normal enforcer. It also sports noticeably thicker armor, unique markings, and a unique helmet/visor. * The Enforcers are heavily based off of the Heavy Gunners which are enemies appearing in both Far Cry 3 and Far Cry 4. Two other games developed by Ubisoft. * The Enforcer Take Down Ability is already unlocked for T-Bone in Watch Dogs: Bad Blood, mainly because his Wrench hits harder than Aiden's baton. Category:Enemies